Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Non-volatile memory retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information. In an address-targeted write to memory, a host supplies an address and the data to be written. In an address-targeted read from memory, a host supplies an address from which to read. However, when memory is used to implement data structures such as Bloom filters, using address-targeted read and write methods to access memory is not ideal.